


Dangan smut~

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of self-indulgent smut of our favorite characters~!NOTE: All characters are aged up to either 20 or 21!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Dangan smut~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of self-indulgent smut of our favorite characters~!NOTE: All characters are aged up to either 20 or 21!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS CLOSED

REQUESTS ARE CLOSED

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a request!


End file.
